Swimming (episode)
| translation title = Suiei | image = Raku being tied down.PNG | scenario = Yukito Kizawa | screenplay = Naoyuki Tatsuwa | production = Fathom sash 輔 | director = Shin'ya Nishizawa; Emi Nakamoto; Nao Ōishi | end card = Kantoku | airdate = February 8, 2014 | hulu = Watch here | previous = Home Visit | next = Lending and Borrowing |crunchyroll = Watch Here|storyboard = Chokusei Ryuwa|image 1 = |other airdates = November 3, 2018 (United States)}} is the fifth episode of the Nisekoi series that is originally written and illustrated by Naoshi Komi as a manga. The episode aired on February 8, 2014. Overview After being locked inside the Ichijo warehouse, Raku seeks to clear up the confusion from the situation Kosaki found him and Chitoge in. Meanwhile, Ruri cooks up a second plot to allow Kosaki to show her feelings by making her join the swim team and asking Raku to teach her how to swim for the practice meet the next day, even if Kosaki has no real talent for it. Despite Raku's struggle to teach Kosaki to swim, he truly he enjoys the time he has with her. The next day at the practice meet, Chitoge gets a cramp while she swimming and drowns. Raku saved her and Shut checked on her. Though she was well he told Raku that she's not breathing and only way to make her is to pumping air mouth to mouth. Raku felt awkward but accepts. As he was going to do so, Chitoge gets back in her sense and hit him in the process. Shuu regrets for not being able to see their very first kiss. Meanwhile, Ruri got more suspicious about Raku and Chitoge's relationship. Mini Episode Overview 1 After the credits three scenes play about Chitoge, Raku, and Kosaki either making or getting chocolates to or from someone on Valentine's Day during their middle school days. Chitoge gives homemade chocolates to all the members of the Bee Hive Gang but some complain about its taste or texture. Claude would end up shooting at them if they make any more negative remarks. The next scene plays and Raku and Shū walk home together talking about getting any chocolates. As Raku gets home all of the Shūei Clan are ready to give him all their chocolates. The last scene plays and Kosaki regrets not giving her homemade chocolates to Raku. Ruri asks if she could have Kosaki's chocolates and eats them but due due to Kosaki's inability to cook, Ruri ends up collapsing from the taste. Mini Episode Overview 2 Chitoge was invited on New Year's Day to Raku's home for the celebration. The Shūei Clan insist that he does his special talent, which he willingly agrees to do. It is revealed that Raku's talent is singing. Characters * Raku Ichijō * Chitoge Kirisaki * Kosaki Onodera * Ruri Miyamoto * Shū Maiko * Bee Hive Gang * Shūei Clan Episode notes Character Revelations * Kosaki doesn't have the ability to swim. * Ruri is in the girl's swim team. Differences between anime and manga *Shū, Raku, and Chitoge are still in their swimming attire when Shū and Raku talked about the girls in the manga, whilst in the anime, they showed the three in their school uniforms. *Shū offers a 10,000 yen massage for Chitoge in the anime. *When Chitoge is set aside from teaching Kosaki how to swim, she talks to herself in disappointment for not being able to help her in the anime. Trivia * This episode was adapted by Nisekoi Chapter 10: Swimming and Chapter 11: Keyhole.